


Holding Them

by chaotic-lawful (sleepy_cryptid)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Fix It, Kid Fic, Romance, Sort Of, in this house we are anti sessrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_cryptid/pseuds/chaotic-lawful
Summary: “It’s time, saiai.”The wind howled outside the hut, rustling the mat that’d been hung in the doorway, teasing the silver strands of Sesshomaru’s hair. In the center of the hut a fire burned, the flames crackling merrily even as they cast strange shadows over the wooden walls.Kagome sat close to the fire, a heavy blanket over her shoulders. In her arms she cradled two bundles, from which the sounds of gentle breathing could be heard.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Holding Them

**Author's Note:**

> I'm team Inu no Taisho/Kagome, but I couldn't resist Sesskag.

“It’s time, saiai.”

The wind howled outside the hut, rustling the mat that’d been hung in the doorway, teasing the silver strands of Sesshomaru’s hair. In the center of the hut a fire burned, the flames crackling merrily even as they cast strange shadows over the wooden walls.

Kagome sat close to the fire, a heavy blanket over her shoulders. In her arms, she cradled two bundles, from which the sounds of gentle breathing could be heard.

“They’re perfect,” she replied, her eyes glowing with warmth in the firelight. She had labored for almost a full day and night, and it showed in the exhausted lines of her face and the deep smudges under her eyes. And yet she nearly glowed in the darkness; motherhood had draped her in a cloak of contentment and peace, as she gazed at their pups with a tender expression.

“Of course, they are,” he said, crossing over to kneel at her side. “They are ours; perfection was guaranteed.”

Kagome rolled her eyes but didn’t disagree.

The slow, steady rhythm of the twins’ breathing was sweeter than any music he’d ever heard in his long life, he decided. It was almost obscene contrast to the chaos that had dominated the tiny hut only five hours before. A day and a night of tears and sweat and agony as his mate labored to bring them into the world, but the look in her eyes and the feeling in his chest were proof that it had been worth it.

He traced the round cheek of his firstborn with a gentle claw, mindful of the sharp edge. To their surprise she’d been born with a full head of hair - his hair, he noted with some pride - a shock of silver interrupted by a single streak of pink. She looked mostly human, having curved shells instead of sharply pointed ears, but closer inspection revealed her tiny hands were tipped with equal tiny soft pointed nails that would very soon harden into sharp claws. She was too young now, but he wondered if she would have fangs to match.

Somewhere outside an owl hooted, the sound overly loud to his sensitive ears. And to that of the pups, he noted as his youngest awoke with a small sound of distress. Blue eyes - Kagome’s eyes - blinked open, alert and scanning to try and identify the sound.

Her sister immediately with her tiny upper lip curled protectively. A minuscule, suspicious growl ripple faintly through the air. Red eyes (his honored grandmother's eyes) opened and darted aimlessly around, trying to identify the unknown entity that had disturbed her littermate.

He fairly glowed with pride at the show. Her instincts were strong; his eldest naturally gravitating to protect his youngest. When her growling didn't cease, he used the pad of his index finger to tap ever so softly against the tip of her infant's nose, his own soft reprimand rumbling strongly through the air. She subsided immediately, and the tiny nose started moving again, more inquisitive this time. He held his fingers close and waited for her to recognize his scent.

After another moment, the sniffing stopped, and he heard a tiny, penitent whine. He ran his fingers softly over her features once again. The infant responded with a soft, trusting nuzzle against his palm and another whimper, this one of acceptance and even welcome as she acknowledged her and her sister’s protector. The rumble in his chest dropped to a deeper register, to soothe rather than rebuke, the sound lulling them back to sleep, the both of them nestling further into their mother’s arms.

Golden eyes shifted to focus on his youngest. She too had been born with hair, although nowhere near as much as her twin, but it was as dark as Kagome’s, with two streaks of the same pink. With a gentle claw he traced the sharp point of her ear. Kagome shook with muffled laughter at his daughter’s sleepy growl, clearly displeased at being disturbed. When he lifted her hand to inspect it, she gripped his finger, revealing she also was armed with claws.

Two halves of the same whole; one light, one dark, but the perfect blend of himself and his mate. Devastating pride, a veritable storm of emotion was fairly bursting from the very edges of his soul and thundering through his chest as he gazed at the sight of them sleeping in Kagome’s lap. He wondered if this is what his father felt when Sesshomaru himself had been born. No doubt he did when Inuyasha had, he thought.

He leaned forward and inhaled their sweet, warm pup scent. There was no hiding their hanyou status, but Sesshomaru felt only that overwhelming love and protectiveness instead of the disdain he’d harbored for centuries. How could he? They were perfect; the product of the love between him and his mate. His blood was strong - they would be strong. They would need seals, but that was something to be handled when they were older. For now, they were still new, little miracles he’d never dreamed he would ever have to carry on his name.

“Did you ever decide on a name?”

As their sire he had the right to name them, however, he found he’d wanted to collaborate with Kagome on it. They had gone several rounds over it, unable to come to an agreement until the situation had resolved itself in the revelation of not one heartbeat, but two. He would name their firstborn, they agreed, and she their second.

His pups deserved the traditional rites of his – _their_ – house; to be presented before their pack and his subjects to receive the name and blessing under the watchful eye of the full moon. There was no moon tonight, however, and only he knew the rites. It would have to be enough, but Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel he had already failed them.

“Yes,” he murmured. “And you?”

Kagome nodded. With a gentleness few knew he possessed, Sesshomaru took his eldest into his arms. The pup made a sleepy noise as she cuddled into mokomoko’s thick fur. He brushed her bangs out of her face.

“Your name is Higurashi Towa, daughter of the House of the Moon.” He pulsed his youki, strengthening her own weaker blue youki. The newly named Towa woke fully, pinning him with an alarmed look. She made a distressed noise but was soothed when Kagome reached over and petted her hair.

“Towa,” Kagome said slowly. Then she smiled. “Welcome to the world, my darling.” She turned her attention to her youngest daughter who slept on. “Your name is Higurashi Setsuna, daughter of the House of the Moon, ” she said, cuddling her close.

Ever so gently Sesshomaru again pulsed his youki, the green washing over her faint purple, strengthening it. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Towa’s forehead and then Setsuna’s.

The little family sat in comfortable silence for some minutes, but it was not to last. Sesshomaru moved first; with his free hand, he cupped the back of Kagome’s head, gently pulling her close to press her forehead against his own.

“It’s alright, Sesshomaru,” Kagome said softly. The bitter tang of salt perfumed the air. “Just… Be safe, okay?”

“I do not want to do this, saiai, ” he whispered harshly and closed his eyes. “You are everything. _They_ are everything. If there were any other way…”

Her hand came up to cup his cheek. “It’s alright, ” she repeated. “We’ve done everything we can. The plan will work, and we’ll be together again soon.” She drew a shaking breath. “I have faith in you, my love. Take care of our girls.”

“Always.” He slanted his mouth over hers in a searing kiss. Kagome pressed Setsuna into his arms, watching with tear-filled eyes as he stood. Sesshomaru strode out of the hut without a backward glance, shoving down the instincts that screamed for him to turn back.

* * *

He took to the sky, speeding toward the forest when he was intercepted by Joka.

“Zero sends her regards,” she laughed, her eyes gleaming with malicious glee. “I’ll be taking those half-demon whelps off your hands now!”

She swiped out with one huge hand. Sesshomaru neatly dodged, twisting his body to shield the pups as he reached out with his left hand. Two claws glowed a viscous green as his poison whip snapped into being. With a practiced flick, he snapped the whip, the end wrapping around Joka’s arm below the elbow. She screamed as the poison ate through her flesh. A quick tug of the whip ripped off the limb. He repeated the action for her other arm.

As her arms dissolved, two shining lights appeared in the remnants of oozing flesh. He darted forward and snatched them from the air. Two pearls, one silver, one gold winked at him in the starlight.

“I see,” he said, brow quirked with interest. “Rainbow pearls.”

“Give those back!” Joka howled. “Those are the jewels of the Ka demon tribe!”

Sesshomaru snorted. “You’re wrong. These are Zero’s tears.” With that, he adjusted his course and flew off into the night, leaving an enraged Joka in his wake.

He landed lightly among the upper boughs of the tree of ages, the dense foliage providing adequate cover for the three inu-youkai. He carefully arranged mokomoko in his lap, the long ends trailing to hang over the sides of the wide trunk. The twins hadn’t stirred during the short flight, instinctively knowing as all pups did of their security in their sire’s care.

Satisfied, he turned his attention to the surrounding forest. They would be safe with a less sharp eye spared to the trees, his superior senses easily identifying any threat foolish enough to approach. But he had no need for sleep and was keenly aware of his limited time with his pups. He would be gone come sunrise, Jaken taking charge of their care during his hunt.

The pups slept soundly as he kept his idle watch, all the while soaking up their individual scents that he would need to wash away in the morning. No one else could know of their existence.

Dawn came far too quickly. Jaken remained uncharacteristically silent as Sesshomaru laid the pups within a hollow of the Tree of Ages. For several moments he remained there, standing between them and the world that reviled their kind simply for the crime of being born.

“Jaken.”

“Y-yes, milord?”

“Do not let them fall to harm.”

In any other situation, Jaken would perhaps have taken some offense to the order: he had sworn his loyalty to his Lord, which had extended to that of his chosen mate and now their offspring. Instead, he pulled himself to his full height and puffed out his chest.

“Not to worry milord! I will protect them with my life.”

Sesshomaru inclined his head. With a final stroke of his knuckles over their cheeks, he took to the sky and once more hardened his heart to the beast that roared he return.

Jaken’s barrier rippled and swelled under it enshrouding the entirety of Inuyasha’s forest including the pup’s scent.


End file.
